The false love
by annarosiescar
Summary: I Anna (GOTS) am in love with Ganondorf Acronix and Scar are very worried about me Hyrule is in darkness this time when i see Sheik then i change my mood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"My promise my promised eternity"

I woke up i heared a knock on the door "Wake up darling we have much to do today" said Ganondorf "Hm ... i am ready for our missions" i said and smiled "Are you smiling at me?" asked Ganondorf "My fears is gone so ... Yes" i replied and looked at him with my cute eyes "My Triforce ... it's shining" i said "That strength is yours" said Ganondorf "How could i pray to you? it was a foolish idea" i said "Anna (GOTS) it was your choice" said Ganondorf

I thought to myself " _I should have prayed to Hylia or Nayru how could i be such a fool?_ " "Anna (GOTS)" "Nabooru?" i asked "Let's go back to the Spirit Temple i have something to show you" said Nabooru "Be safe darling" said Ganondorf "I will" i said and kissed him "What in the whole Gerudo world was that?" asked Nabooru "Let's go Nabooru" i said and asked "Do you still have the Triforce of Power?" "Yes Demise and i shares on the Triforce of Power" said Nabooru

We went to the Spirit Temple "Oh i'm so thirsty" i said "Don't worry darling i have potions here" said Kotake "Thanks Kotake" i said "Oh it feels better now" i said after a while "Let's go Queen Cia is waiting for you" said Kotake "Wait _queen_ Cia?" i asked "After that she had dfeated Ganondorf in the final battle then she became our queen" said Kotake "The strength ... she is here" said Cia "Cia i'm here" i said "Anna (GOTS) come in i have something for you" said Cia "Coca cola" i guessed "Yes" said Cia

After the visit in the desert i went back to Hyrule Castle "Well how was it?" asked Ganondorf "It was fine i have met Cia" i explanined "Where is Silvia?" asked Ganondorf "She is with Demise" i replied "I must take a look" Ganondorf took a look he saw the demon king and his real love "He stole her" said Ganondorf "Just like when Krux is planning to steal Acronix from me" i said "It will become revenge sauce for the dinner" said Ganondorf "Oh no" i said "Don't worry i have done another revenge sauce just for you" said Silvia "What is the ingredients?" i asked "Bacon and water" she replied "Thank you" i said "Your welcome" said Silvia

"Will we have a guest?" i asked "Yes this guest is your friend" "My friend ... my warrior" i said "Who?" asked Ganondorf "Sheik" i replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The plan

* * *

Acronix saw me eat the dinner "Hello my sweetheart" he said "Acronix?" i asked "Scar is waiting for you" said Acronix "I must eat now" i said and then i saw someone "Hello my friend" "Hey Sheik" i said and smiled at my warrior "What are you eating?" asked Sheik "Bacon and water" i replied "There's Bacon in the bowl if you want to taste it Sheik" said Silvia "Thanks but i eat it with water in my glass" said Sheik "I'm so glad that you're here Sheik" i said "I'm glad also" said Sheik "My protagonist" i said

"I wonder what the title will be on my spin-off game" said Sheik "Let me guess" i said "Yes go on" said Sheik "The Legend of Sheik Ganondorfs defeat" i said "Yes or The Legend of Sheik Ganondorfs failure" guessed Sheik "Hm the second one or both" i said "Both" said Sheik "He and his army will become history when i am done with him" said Sheik "I'm done with my food now" i said "I am done also" said Sheik "I hope your games comes to Nintendo Switch" i said "Hm which modes shoud it be?" asked Sheik "Oh i know" i said "Yes go on" said Sheik "Easy mode Normal mode Hard mode and Ninja mode" i said "That will become epic my friend" said Sheik "Yes" i said

"What if i could have a game" said Ganondorf "The Legend of Ganondorf" guessed Silvia "Good title" said Ganondorf "But i hope that they don't change your gender" i said "I hope so also" said Sheik "But no more disguise" i said "I am my own person now" said Sheik "Yes you know what? this will become ... you know what i'm going to say" i said "epic" said Sheik "We don't think this is an impossibility" i said "I'm so exited" said Sheik "I'm exited too" i said

"But what about Bongo Bongo?" i asked "He will also be in it" said Sheik "He must have tomatoes" i said "Did i heard tomatoes?" asked Bongo Bongo "Oh my goddess here we go" i said "Oh give me give me give me" said Bongo Bongo "He is too hungry today" said Sheik "Here" i said and gave him the tomatoes "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom" said Bongo Bongo "Now it's The Legend of Bongo Bongo The tomatoe rain" said Sheik "Yes" i said

I kissed Ganondorf "Our first mission begins now the mission is to bring peace to the temples and the desert" i said "What about Kakariko graveyard and the bottom of the well?" asked Ganondorf "I will not destroy the village" i said "You must! even the Shadow Temple" "Enough! I built the village and now you command our goddess to destroy it" "Impa ..." "You can't be in love with him forever" said Impa "I have Acronix and Scar" i said "And i have Krux" said Seraph "And i have Wu" said Impa "I must send a message to the Zoras" i said

"Hm ... what's this?" asked King Zora he began to read " _I Anna (GOTS) and Ganondorf have some missions to do today his plan is to destroy Hyrule he commands me to destroy the village in Kakariko the home of the Gorons and even Zoras domain he thinks that this is a good plan but our real mission for me is to bring peace to the temples in Hyrule and Gerudo Desert if you King Zora reads this please tell the other Zoras what's happening_ " "This is not good" said King Zora

"Your highness we heard the message" said Lulu "Ganondorfs plan is to destroy Hyrule and he commands the Sheikah goddess to destroy Kakariko Village Death Mountain and our domain" "And the Zora hall" said Lulu "I heard the message" said Rutela "Ruto swim to the Water Temple and tell Morpha about this" said King Zora "As you wish father!" said Ruto she went to the Water Temple

"Morpha we must bring peace to this temple" said Ruto "I think i am going to throw up" said Morpha "Throw up the water" said Ruto the water was in the temple again "Ruto have you seen the hero?" asked Morpha "I don't know where he is" said Ruto

"Volvagia what are you doing?" asked Link "I will burn you to ... Wait is that you Link? said Volvagia "Yes let's bring peace to this temple my friend" said Link he took his Fire Rod and Volvagia blew the flames out of his mouth

"Saria let's bring peace to this temple" said Darunia "No more Poes here" said Saria "We must seal them away" said Darunia "To the evil realm" said Saria

"My shop" said Kotake "Skull Kid he is the one who destroyed it" said Cia they fixed the shop "Let's bring peace" said Nabooru

"I do this as a sacrifice ... to Bongo ..." said Impa "The truth is that ... i possessed her" said Bongo Bongo "I ... i know" said Impa "Let's bring peace to this temple" said Impa

"The temples ... the chamber ... is on the way to get peace" said Rauru


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The missing

* * *

Ganondorf and i had arrived at Kakariko "The graveyard ... the village ... the villagers ... the Shadow Temple ..." i said "You heared me" said Ganondorf i saw something "The Lens of Truth" i said "Anna (GOTS) what are you doing?" asked Ganondorf "Hello Anna (GOTS)" said the Lens "Show me Bongo" i said i saw her in the Lens "You will speak the truth to me" "I was her ally long ago" said Ganondorf "She offered to help you extract the location of the Triforce from Zelda but why?" i asked "I accepted her offer" said Ganondorf "I am tired" i said "Let's go back to Hyrule Castle" said Ganondorf

"You must rest until our next mission" said Ganondorf "Okay" i said and closed my eyes the door was open someone appeared "Huh?" i asked "You will speak the truth to me" "Bongo you're alive" i whispered Bongo sat in the chair "Rest now" said Bongo i took her hand she sang for me

 **Wisdom to light**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Courage to light**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Power to fight**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Power to fight**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Power will fight the strength seeks light**

 **Wisdom to light**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Courage to light**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Power to fight**

 **Strength from shadows**

 **Power to fight**

 **Strength from shadows**

I fell asleep "I thought i had lost you" i whispered "Rest now darling i am here" whispered Bongo and after a while it was time "Our mission begins" said Ganondorf "What's our next mission?" i asked "To destroy Death Mountain" replied Ganondorf "Be careful darling" said Bongo "I will be careful" i said "I wait here" said Bongo

We had arrived to Death Mountain "Hm ... they have a visitor" said Ganondorf "It's Saria the Sage of Forest" i said "What in the world is she doing on this mountain?" asked Ganondorf "The Gorons likes her song that's why she came here" i replied "I see" said Ganondorf "It's peace in the Fire Temple" i said "How could the hero and his "friend" bring peace to the temple? how dare they?" asked Ganondorf "They worked together" i replied and asked the Lens "I will not destroy the mountain is that truth?" "Yes" it replied

It became a green light "It's truth" i said "What in the world did you just do?" asked Ganondorf "I asked the Lens for help" i replied "It's peace in the Fire Temple but how?" asked Ganondorf "Link and Volvagia" i replied "I will tell that pesky hero to kill his friend" said Ganondorf "Volvagia is resurrected and guess who brought the dragon back to life" i said "Link" said Ganondorf "Correct" i said "Dance with me Volvagia" said Link "I feel the rhytm" said Volvagia "Stop!" said Ruto "Ruto" said Volvagia "Let's go" said Ruto "We failed" said Ganondorf "It's peace now" i said "My plans does not work" said Ganondorf "That was why i shall planning this" i said

"Let them have peace!" "Majora?" i asked "Giah met me before she was on the way to die she followed me to Termina and then she found the four giants she became their leader at the next day i took care of her she was very worried about what should happen to her i healed her wounds the giants asked me if she should be okay as soon as possible and my answer was "Yes" she fell asleep i caught her in my arms the giants came close "Bless her" was their words" explained Majora "Is she okay?" i asked "I shall go and see if she is okay" said Majora "Do that" i said

"Next we have Zoras domain" said Ganondorf "Do you remember the message i sent?" i asked "Yes i remember" replied Ganondorf we had arrived at the domain "Destroy them" said Ganondorf "I will not destroy the domain and the hall is that truth?" "Yes" it replied "It's truth" i said "Where's the princess?" asked Ganondorf "She is with Christer" i replied "What will happen next?"asked Ganondorf "We will meet again" i replied

"I will capture Ericssson again" said Ganondorf "That is a bad idea she's one member in After Dark and i was a member" said Silvia "Rosander!" "Ericsson!" "I'm glad that they've found each other" said Silvia "Really?" asked Ganondorf "Yes" replied Silvia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The surprise

* * *

I was in the Shadow Temple "Anna (GOTS)" "Duran?" i asked "I will tell you the story but this is about me" he told me the story " _It was our last stand in_ _the Civil War Majora took care of Giah i wondered always if she should become okay before i should arrive to Termina i took a walk through the Faron region but then suddenly i saw a fruit an ingredient it was the Hearty Durian i thought "Wait is this fruit ... named after me? it sounds almost similar" i picked it up and found more Hearty Durians but after that day i died Impa had laid them in front of my grave "Rest in peace Duran you will always be remembered" said Impa but after my resurrection they was still there i took them to Kakariko to have my ingredient safe and now i still have it_ " explained Duran

"It is named after or a reference to you" i said "Are you sure?" asked Duran "Yes" i replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Power and Strength

* * *

I was in Hyrule Castle and rested my eyes for a minute " _Don't be afraid goddess just think of your friend_ " i thought and heared Sheiks voice "Hello my friend" "Sheik?" i asked "Don't worry the Sheikah protagonist is here for you" said Sheik i smiled at my warrior "Why are you smiling so much my friend?" asked Sheik "Inside you there's a musician inside you there's a friend to me inside you there's a Sheikah warrior with a harp who defeated the king of evil in a spin-off game with warriors and inside you there's a Sheikah protagonist in her own spin-off game" i explained "Look at me my friend" said Sheik we looked at ach other a while "My friend" said Sheik "My protagonist" i said

"Put your Triforce piece to mine" said Sheik i said to her "These pieces must show that we are friends for real" i putted my piece to Sheiks piece it took one second for the pieces to getting started "Show us the truth" we said "What's happening? Oh my eyes i can't see" said Ganondorf "Feel the wind" said Sheik "Is it true?" i asked "Yes" replied Sheik "The Sacred Forest Meadow" i said "Look what we do" said Sheik "You teach me your theme" i said "Sup that's correct" "This was when he was spying on us after the first sacrifice" said Sheik "The market street" i said "I was at Stock Pot Inn a few days ago" said Sheik

"What should we do?" i asked "We should have an interview about my spin-off game" said Sheik "What did i say?" i asked "I am glad that Nintendo have discussed this idea of a spin-off game my friend Sheik will become a good protagonist i hope it happenes that this should become a release" replied Sheik

Nabooru was suddenly by my side "Power!" "Strength!" our pieces began to shine "Are we friends?" i asked "Yes" replied Nabooru "Thank you Nabooru" i said "I'll go back to Demise now" said Nabooru "Do that" i said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The sleepy goddess

* * *

I was back in Hyrule Castle with Ganondorf "What is it? Is something wrong?" asked Ganondorf "All these missions makes me dizzy" i explained "Let me take a look at you" said Ganondorf and took a look at me "I'm weak my strength is almost gone" i said "Take my hand" said Ganondorf but then i shaked "I'm afraid of you" i said "You don't need to be afraid take my hand" said Ganondorf i took his hand "Will i be okay soon?" i asked "Yes" replied Ganondorf "Hello my friend" said Sheik "Sheik?" i asked "I'm here" whispered Sheik "I'll be back soon" said Ganondorf "Sheik i'm" i began to say "What happened with you Anna?" asked Sheik

"I became dizzy" i replied "Speaking of my spin-off game what will happen?" asked Sheik "I will buy it" i replied "Yes you will" said Sheik

"Sweetheart?" asked Acronix "My strength it is almost gone" i said "How dizzy are you?" asked Acronix "Hm ... very dizzy" i replied "Control time" said Acronix "Control everything" i said "I should have been there" said Acronix "Yes" i replied

"Anna (GOTS) wake up my goddess" said Ghirahim "I can't open my eyes" i said "Hylia please hear my prayer" i whispered "I accept your prayer" heared Hylias voice "Hylia please help us" said Ghirahim and looked at me "Let me see you smile" said Ghirahim i took his hand suddenly my strength began to come back "Can you hear my voice choosen one? This is Hylia i will help you" said Hylia

Suddenly appeared a light spirit it was Lanayru "I will help the choosen goddess" said Lanayru she gave me much more strength Ghirahim drained my strength and suddenly i was with him "Is she okay?" asked Ganondorf "Yes she is okay i have drained her strength" whispered Ghirahim i took his hand again "Ghirahim?" i asked "You don't need to be afraid" said Ghirahim i opened my eyes a little bit "Oh she's alive" said Ghirahim "What happened?" i asked "We did a mission" replied Ganondorf "I saved you" said Ghirahim

"How? ... how could i become so weak?" i asked "Wake up so shall i tell you" said Ganondorf suddenly i began to shake again and opened my eyes "You fainted when we did our mission in Kakariko" explained Ganondorf "I didn't had strength enough" i said "I command you to destroy the kingdom of Hyrule but oh no you want instead to bring peace to the temples and the desert" said Ganondorf "Sheik and i brought peace to Hyrule after the final battle" i said "Yes my friend" said Sheik

"You know what Sheik?" i asked "What?" asked Sheik "Greninja said to me that i smell like fireworks" i explained "I think i must have a talk with him" said Sheik"Will you fight with us on new years eve?" i asked "Yes" replied Sheik

Suddenly something happened "Huh?" asked Ganondorf "Hm ..." i breathed "She thinks that you are cozy" said Silvia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Yiga vs Gerudo

* * *

I was in Kakariko Village and prayed "I swear to you Hylia that if the Calamity shows itself here again then will my friend save Hyrule" "And Termina" said Hylia "Sheik must save Giah to every price" i said "This new enemy was unknown since the Hyrulean Civil War" said Hylia

"Anna (GOTS) please accept these three weapons of the Yiga the Vicious Sickle the Windcleaver and the Duplex bow" said the blademaster "I'll accept them" i replied "Thank you" said the blademaster "I do this as a sacrifice to Hylia the monks the Champions the villagers and Impa" i said "Go on" said the blademaster then i closed my eyes "Hear my wish" "What is your wish?" asked Kohga "My wish is that my friend Sheik will soon defeat Calamity Ganon" i said

"Our sad souls swore our allegiance to the Great Calamity it is just like when the Sheikah swore their allegiance to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule to every price" said Kohga "Speaking of the Great Calamity it was outside my window a few minutes ago" i said "When did it happen?" asked Kohga "Let me explain" i said

" _I was inside my house and prayed to Hylia when i suddenly saw Calamity Ganon i was scared but it wanted to say hello i tried to be nice but i felt a Sheikah tear in my left eye i could not do anything else without just cry "My friend Sheik will defeat you for the first time soon ... Curse you" these two words i got them out but then Urbosa found the Calamity and sealed it away to Gerudo desert "This Yiga clan shall swore allegiance to the Sheikah and to you choosen one" "Yes"_

"I sealed it away it was for its own best" said Urbosa "My loved Gerudo Champion i can't thank you enough for the help" i said "It can stand against fears but it can't stand against Sheikah tears" said Urbosa "Hm ... are you sure?" i asked "Yes it gave you comfort" said Urbosa "How could it?" asked Kohga "It wanted to comfort her" replied Urbosa

"Sheik will meet it in battle" i said "And its creations" said Urbosa "She will either take the eightfold blade the eightfold longblade or the edge of duality and of course the shield of the mind's eye" i said


End file.
